This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Balaji Panchapakesan Nanotechnology for Cancer Detection and Therapeutics The objectives of this project are to develop nanotechnology based cancer detection systems by monitoring molecular overexpressions in cancer cells using carbon nanotube devices. Another objective of this project is to use nanotechnology based techniques to destroy cancer cells selectively with out harming normal cells. Nanotechnology encompasses the creation and utilization of materials, devices and systems at the level of atoms, molecules and supramolecular structures. By using the high sensitivity of nanotubes to localized surface interactions with biomolecules, it is possible for us to detect molecular overexpressions in cancer cells. The overexpressions of IGF1R and Her2 in breast and pancreatic cancer cells have been demonstrated with high sensitivity in cell cultures. Similarly, nanotubes have been used as nanobombs for selective targeting of cancer cells in cell cultures. The next steps are to detect the sense molecular overexpressions in cancer cells in blood and also to start evaluating the toxicity of nanotubes in chicken embryo model.